07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Begleiter Exam Prisoner
The Begleiter Exam Prisoner was a criminal who appeared in the Begleiter Exam. He was the first criminal to be shown in the series (excluding Prisoner D-431 from the Begleiter chapter) and, being a Troll, was also the first of his species to be shown. Because he was killed by team A, the first team to enter the exam, he must not have been the only prisoner to take part in the exam. Appearance Physical appearance The prisoner towers over most characters, being well over 7 foot in height. His body is muscular to hulk-like porportions, with his sholder muscles being twice the size of his head, and his biceps being wider than the woman standing next to him. The muscles on his back are so large they cause him to hunch over. His limbs are very long and he is almost able to drag his hands along the foor like a chimp does. He is covered in scars. His skin is a greyish colour, his features sharp and pointed, his nose large, and his ears pointed and elven. He, like many of his species, has no eyebrows, instead having bony ridges, and red eyes. He appears to have fangs. He has two piercings on his lip, a stud and a hoop, (he only has the hoop lip piercing in the anime) and two on his left ear, also a stud and hoop.Kapitel 1 page 13, the prisoners piercings can clearly be seen. He is bald. However, since all those of his species appear bald it is unknown if they do not grow hair, or their heads are simply shaved as part of their uniform. Clothing The prisoner was seen wearing a one-piece vest/short-like combination in a dull maroon. He also wore a brown, cloth eye-patch over his right eye. Considering the scars he has, it is likely this was a battle injury. Personality He was shown to be very aggressive, swearing and eagerly attacking the boys to ensure his early release. His criminal past and his actions during the exam show he was cruel and merciless as he held no qualms about attacking teenages for his own benefit. He was also overconfident in his ability to defeat the candidates, bragging during the fight and calling himself "the great me", and confident enough that he would win to not make any escape attempt or attack the examiner next to him when his chains were unlocked and the door was open. Relationships Despite being imprisoned, the prisoner appears to trust the military to some extent. He made no attempt to attack the examiners when he was able to, and believed that his sentence would be reduced if he won the battle, despite it being unlikely District 1 would endanger the public by releasing someone so dangerous. History The nameless prisoner is a Troll and has been a prisoner since the beginning of the series. Since he was in the begleiter exam, it is likely he was a murderer, or the perpetrator of a similarly henious crime. Appearances Manga synopsis The prisoner appears to have volunteered for the exam, as he was happy to take part because of the prospect of his sentence being cut. He was kept in a cell next to the area until the exam. During the exam The prisoner is first seen at the beginning of the exam, where his cell is opened and his chains unlocked. One of the boys from team A flicks a rubber band at him, assuming him to be a hologram but he proves himself real. After the female officer explains the rules to the students, he leaves the arena and he is locked in with the students. He punches one student against the glass, and almost hits Mikage, Teito and Shuri with his next punch. When the Black Hawks arrive, the prisoner hits another boy against the glass and is holding another. Seeing Shuri distracted, he attempts to grab him but Teito pushes Shuri out of the way and he grabs him instead. Mikage then helps Teito break the prisoners arm in two places. Death Teito uses his zaiphon to apprehend the prisoner by creating a noose around his neck. Teito refuses to kill the prisoner, and Lloyd warns him that he must kill the prisoner. When Teito refuses, Ayanami, who had been watching, steps into the area and uses his zaiphon to executes him (the criminal) via decapitation. Differences in the manga and anime The battle In the manga, it takes the combined efforts of Teito and Mikage to defeat the prisoner. In the anime, Teito defeats him single-handedly. Cause of death In the manga, Ayanami uses his zaiphon to remove the criminal's head from his body. The death scene in the anime was notably toned down, and the prisoner was killed bloodlessly, suggesting he died from internal injuries. References Site Navigation Category:Minor characters Category:Male Category:Nameless characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Onetime characters